this is my life now
by snickers2000
Summary: Bella's mom died when she turned twelve. she is now in a home with social workers. when she gets adopted into the cullen coven, will she find love in the arms of a topaz eyed boy? Bella&Edward Romance, hurt and comfort, tragedy
1. My new beginning

Chapter one-

Its been two months since my father left me and the social workers took me to the home for kids like me. My mom died in a car crash on my 12th birthday.

~Flashback~

I was in passengers side, we were laughing and singing along with the country radio station, it was a perfect moment. It was ruined when a sixteen-wheeler rammed into the driver's side. We spun out of control and ended up hitting a telephone pole. I was left unconscious by the air bag and breaking the window with my head.

I woke up to the `beep` `beep` `beep` of the hospital's monitor forever embedded in my brain. I had a killer headache. ` where is mom?` I thought as I realized she was not anywhere to be seen. I also noticed that my right leg was in a florescent green cast up to my knee.

A male doctor with blond hair and blue eyes came in and explained that I had broken my shin and had a cut on my forehead but it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. He said that he had no idea how I was still alive after the crash I had endured. He then continued to apologize and told me that my mom had died in the car crash.

That was when my father started to change and he eventually left me. The social workers found me and took me to the home shortly after.

~end of flashback~

The social workers were nice enough, but they never really opened up to me. I have been here for two months now, I am still in crutches. All of the kids exclude me from everything so I am on my own.

One of the social workers is polish and she is really nice to me. One day she asked me " Bella, can I call you Jadwiga?" my brows furrowed I asked " what does it mean?" she slightly smiled and replied " It means the contentious one, the fighter." I fought back tears as I nodded my approval.


	2. Carlisle and Esme

I forgot to do a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters `sigh`

Chapter 2

There was finally a family here to see me! I had watched as the dreaded days had dragged on while all the other children had been adopted. I put on my nicest clothes I had ( faded skinny jeans, a white halter top and my white converse.) I brushed my mid-waist brown, wavy hair and put a white flower in it. I loved wearing white because it brought out my invisible tan.

I brushed my teeth after a bowl of frosted flakes. The polish social worker, Agata, which I found out means ` the virtuous, good, kind` called me downstairs. I scrambled down the steps so fast that , being my clumsy self, I tripped over one of my crutches. I closed my eyes and waited to face plant in front of the people that were here to see me. I realized that I was stopped in mid-air. I opened my eyes, a pair of pale, cold hands had caught me. I looked up into the golden eyes of a blond haired man. I sheepishly grinned" sorry, I am a klutz." he laughed as he put me back on my crutches.

The woman had caramel wavy hair that complimented her heart shaped face. I could tell that she was very loving and nurturing just by being in the same room as her. She also had strange golden eyes like her husband. She smiled warmly at me and said " you must be Isabella." I smiled and replied " yes, but you can call me Bella. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

The blond haired man who had caught me, Mr. Cullen smiled " yes , but please call us Carlisle and Esme." " okay, well Carlisle, Esme I am glad to have met you, but I am sure you want to discuss with the social workers?" I asked, unsure. They chuckled " yes, we do, we will only be a minute." the social workers sent me to my room so they could discuss me. I lied on my bed and looked up at the beige walls. I went to my cherry wood dresser and picked up the picture of me and my mom on my 12th birthday party, it was about three hours before the car crash. ` _I miss you mom, I love you_.` I thought as I looked into my mom's eyes in the picture. It was the last photo of her that I had. " Is that your mom sweetie?" I jumped and turned around. Esme was under the door frame with a slightly curious smile playing at her lips. I smiled and answered " yeah, she is my mom." " I don't want to intrude, but may I ask what happened to her?" Esme asked.

" she died in the car accident I broke my leg in on my twelfth birthday."

Esme gave me a sympathetic look ' I am so sorry." I gave her a slight smile and put the picture back on the dresser. Esme brightened up a bit and announced " Carlisle and I would like to welcome you into the family." I smiled and caught her by surprise by almost tackling her in a hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. My cheeks flamed as I pulled back and looked down, embarrassed by my boldness.

" Do you want to come home with us today or would you like to go home tomorrow?" Esme asked. " today, if you'll have me." I replied. " Then you better get packing." Esme laughed. She went downstairs to wait for me. I pulled out my suitcase and put all of my belongings, which wasn't much. I kissed the picture of my mom and put it at the very top. I then closed it and took it downstairs. Esme gasped " that's all you have with you?" My face heated up and I muttered " yeah, its all I was allowed to keep." " Alice is going to make you go shopping when she sees that that's all you have." Esme chuckled. Esme explained that they adopted five other children and that they were all very excited to see me. I really hope that they didn't treat me like the children here.

Carlisle took my luggage and put it in the trunk of his car. He opened the back door and let me in. Esme turned around and announced " its time to go home and meet the family." She turned back around and we started our drive to my new home.

author`s note

I hope you like this chapter! This is my first fan fiction so don't forget to comment your opinion! :p

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. author's note

Author's note: I am really sorry that I have not updated today I probably wont update for two more days because of star testing so I wanted to give you guys a heads up. rate and review PLEASE!

I would like to thank Cullengirl0650 for favoriteing and following my story. PM me and I will answer your questions the best I can.i will update if i get at least ten reviews.

-snickers2000


	4. just too perfect to be human

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters **

Chapter three:

The house was basically a mansion. It was huge! It seemed to be in the middle of a lovely, green forest. I got and headed towards the trunk to get my purple suitcase, but Carlisle beat me to it. He shut the trunk, then Carlisle and Esme took me inside. " do you want me to show you around?" Esme asked me. I smiled and nodded. " this is the living room." The living room was spotless. It had wooden flooring and cream colored furniture. There was a staircase going up in the corner that I was extremely curious as to where it leads, but she lead me in the opposite direction. The kitchen looked like it had never been used before.

Esme showed me the rest of the house, it was incredibly beautiful. The house had three stories and most of the walls were floor to ceiling windows facing the vast, beautiful forest. I swear that I saw a deer staring back at me. We went back to the living room to wait for the other children to get back from school.

The door opened and laughter erupted into the house. Carlisle cleared his throat and got their attention. There was five of them. Two girls and three boys. There was a short girl about `5,1` with spiky black hair. She reminded me of a pixie. She beamed up at me and hugged me. I was frozen, shocked by her friendliness, none of the kids at the home had ever hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her small form. She pulled back and smiled "hi Bella, I am Alice, we are going to be the best of friends!"

The boy Alice came in holding hands with looked to be about seventeen, `5,8` with long dirty blond hair. He stepped up and put his hand out saying " hello Bella, I'm Jasper." I took his hand and smiled at him " hi Jasper."

Next thing I knew I was being spun around in the air and being squeezed impossibly tight. "can't breathe." I gasped and was immediately put down. " sorry, I got carried away." I laughed " its fine." I looked up and saw a boy with dark brown curly hair. He was huge! He must have been more than six feet tall. He smiled from ear to ear " hey Bella , welcome to the family, oh and by the way, I'm Emmett." " hi Emmett , thanks for the welcoming." I smiled. " how old are you Bella?" Emmett asked, catching me off guard. " I am twelve , why?" I asked. Emmett beamed " then little sister it is." I smiled and turned to the last boy. He had bronze tousled hair that looked like he ran his fingers through it constantly. He had almost topaz colored eyes. I then realized that the whole family had the same strange golden eyes. That was not just hereditary and I was going to find out what they were hiding. Then I would accept them for what they really were , because they were just too perfect to be human.


	5. it all began with an earthquake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and comment your opinion on my story, thank you!****J**

**( 5 years later, Bella is seventeen now)**

**Author's note: Bella knows that the Cullens are vampires. Edward is now Bella's boyfriend.**

**Now on with the chapter!J **

Chapter five: it all began with an earthquake

I was picking out a book to read from the Cullen's vast collection when the ground started quaking. '_what do you do in an earthquake?' _I thought, but it was too late. I looked up just as the bookcase began to fall. I knelt down and covered my head as the book began to fall on top of me. A pair of pale hands shot out and caught the bookcase just before it hit me. I glanced up and saw Edward bending down and helping me up. He gave me a peck on the lips before asking " are you alright love?" I smiled and replied " yes, thanks to you Edward." I bent down to start picking up books, but Edward picked them all up at vampire speed before I even touched the first book.

" I'm going to go check the damage outside." Edward smiled and replied " okay, I'll check the inside." he kissed me until I got dizzy and then he pulled away " I love you my Bella." he said. " I love you too Edward." I walked out o the front yard to check the damage. I walked out and spotted a fallen tree. '_ I think I'm going to have to get Emmett to dispose of this tree, because there is no way that I can do this all by myself.'_

" well, well, well, what do we have here?" a deep masculine voice said. My mouth opened to scream, but his hand shot out covered it. _'vampire' _

I thought as I felt the temperature of his hand. I heard the front door slam and turned to see Edward running at vampire speed towards me and my pursuer. My attacker let go of my mouth and I screamed " Edward!"

My vision went completely black. When my sight came back I realized I was in some kind of basement. It also registered with me that my wrists and ankles were chained to the log cabin like basements wall above the ground and I was in a crucifix position. I looked up to see a silhouette of a tall, muscular, long haired person, I was going out on a limb and guessing that it was my capturer. He flipped a switch and the lights turned on.

The vampire had burgundy eyes, which told me that he did not share the same diet as the Cullens. He had blond hair that was put back in a ponytail. He had really ragged clothing and he was bare foot.

He smiled devilishly and pulled out a camcorder. "I'm going to share our fun time with your lovely Cullens, well I know I'm going to have fun." I shuddered and the chains rattled slightly.

The camcorder had a red light shining telling me that it was already on. He set it on a desk keeping it focused on me. He came closer to me and in an instant he slapped across the face. I moaned, he kicked me multiple times before my world went black. The entire time he beat me I looked into the camera with apologetic eyes. I was longing to be in the loving arms of my family and my Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: sorry I have not updated in like a week, I was on vacation and when I got back I came down with a cold. ON SUMMER BREAK!Lanyways back to the story!

(Carlisle's P.O.V.)

" Edward!" Bella's piercing scream distracted me from my study. I rushed outside just in time to see Edward drop to his knees, corrupted with dry sobs. " son, what happened?"

Just then the rest of the family ran out. Jasper gasped and fell to his knees, his face full of agony. Alice knelt down and helped Jasper into a sitting position then asked " what happened to Bella? Her future is gone."

Jasper picked himself off the floor and Edward seemed to gradually become calmer. He looked over at me and answered;

" she's gone, James grabbed her while she was outside. I ran towards them and they vanished in thin air." Rosalie's brows furrowed " James, as in the nomad from Laurent's coven?"

" yes, from Laurent's coven." Edward answered, his voice cracked on the word "coven" though.

The wind blew and our lovely Bella's already fading scent filled the air. " lets go look for her. Maybe they are still close by." without another word we got together in groups of two's and one group of three and set off. Esme and I set off to Charlie's neighborhood. Jasper and Emmet went down to the La Push border to ask if they had seen any strangers recently. Edward, Alice and Rosalie started searching through the forest. I really hope we will have our Bella back in our arms. Edward nodded saying that he agreed with me.

sorry that the chapters so short! I will try to update again soon!

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	7. the video

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter six:

(Edward's P.O.V.)

'_I can't believe I let her go outside by herself! I'm so stupid! I miss her in my arms. I miss seeing her lovely blush everyday.'_

Alice saw me having an outburst from my lack of blood. That is the only reason I have stopped searching for my Bella. I was zoned out as I killed the mountain lion. I couldn't even enjoy my favorite meal because the scene of the last time I saw Bella was replaying over and over behind my open eyes. I was slowly sinking into depression.

Just as I finished with my mountain lion my phone vibrated, signaling that I had a text message. I pulled out my phone. The message was from an unknown number. I clicked the video and called Rosalie and Alice over.

The video had Bella in it! Rosalie and Alice gasped. She was chained to a log cabin wall from the looks of it. She had black and purple bruises all over her skin. She looked over at the person holding the camera. James's laugh echoed off the wall. Bella cringed back into the wall.

" I hope you don't mind my videotaping our fun time. Well, I will have fun for sure." James said. He turned and set the camera on something. He then readjusted the screen. He stepped into view and then slapped my Bella across the face. Her cheek had a cherry red hand print on it in seconds. I growled, no one can hurt my Bella without HUGE consequences. Bella moaned, which James followed with a couple of kicks and punches. Bella's body went limp as she blacked out from the pain. James grabbed Bella by the chin and lifted her face for the camera.

" Better get a long look because you won't ever have Bella in your arms ever again." I slammed my fist into a tree, growling, the tree groaned and fell over with a deafening '_thud'_.

' _I can't believe I let the love of my eternity slip into the hands of this monster!'_

**two chapters in one night. I had a lot of time on my hands and I wrote this on the airplane on the way to California! I hope you guys liked it. Review your opinion please. **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Author's note: thank you for your support I really appreciate it.

Chapter seven:

(Bella's P.O.V.)

After a few weeks of being chained up and beaten by the vampire without Edward and his family finding me, I started to lose hope. He gave me a cracker and a cup of water everyday, just enough to keep me alive.

My capturer opened the door, then he slammed it. _'oh no.'_ I thought. I don't think I could handle another beating and today. He put the camcorder on the nightstand-like table.

He grinned and slowly inched forward. He grabbed my head and extended my neck. I was too weak to complain about it. He applied some sort of pressure to my neck. Searing pain erupted within me. My mouth involuntarily opened in a silent scream.

It suddenly clicked together. The searing pain I was experiencing was from my kidnapper's venom. My kidnapper was a vampire and he had just bit me. That means I was becoming one.

**author's note: sorry for the short chapter, I just really wanted to give you guys a cliff hanger. Because I'm fun that way! Muwahahaha!**

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own anything of twilight *sob* *sob*

Chapter eight:

(Bella's P.O.V.)

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain shot up and it all went to my throat. I opened and my hand shot out at an impossibly fast speed to my burning throat. My kidnapper smiled and held up a bag, which quickly realized was a bag of blood! My throat exploded in flames. I thrashed and moaned, then I let out an animalistic growl that stunned me into silence. I was no longer human and that kind of scared me because I did not know what to expect from myself. Of course my vampire family had told me the stories, but it was different for every newborn. He laughed at my stunned and confused expression. He tore a corner of the bag open and the sweet aroma of the blood filled the room. My throat felt like the fire had burned holes into it. I screamed and cupped my throat, trying to cool it down.

He tilted the bag up to his lips and started to slowly drink it. He drank half of the bag before dumping the rest just out of reach in front of me. The torture was almost unbearable, but my newborn vampire body managed to handle it, but not by much.

This torture continued like this for at least a month, I was barely able to move. I couldn't die from this though, I knew and he knew it. The only way you could die was to be ripped apart and thrown into a blazing fire.

I knew that he would be on a hunting trip right now and I decided that I might as well try to escape one last time. I gathered every ounce of strength I still had and pulled on the chains. Surprisingly, the chains broke. _' well, at least luck is on my side, at least for now.' _

I barely managed to bust down the door, I definitely don't have any newborn strength anymore, thanks to my kidnapper, which I had just learned was named James. Suddenly, a thought struck me. _' Alice can see me in her visions. If I could tell her where I was and that I was headed her way, needing help. Maybe I could finally see my family again.'_

I thought about Alice and said

" Alice, I managed to escape from his log cabin. I'm in the middle of the forest. He changed me into a vampire, but he deprived me of blood, so I'm very weak, I need help. I miss you guys so much. I really hope you can see this vision Alice. James doesn't know I'm gone yet so I need to hurry. Bye Alice, I love you guys."

My eyes filled with tears that would never fall. I blinked them back and started feebly running. Not long after I started running I heard seven pairs of footsteps running at vampire speed. I smiled "GUYS!" "BELLA!" they answered.

I started running faster, only to be caught by the throat. The hand on my throat tightened. I looked out of the corner of my eyes, it was James.

"where do you think your headed off to? To think that you would actually get away!" he laughed, not noticing the seven members of my family filing into the little meadow we were in. I started struggling he held a burning lighter next to my eye. My instinct kicked in and I started trying to back away from the fire. He smiled and brought it closer and then he wrapped his hand around my right arm and pulled. My very weak struggling didn't get me anywhere. There was a sharp screeching noise as he pulled off my arm. I screamed in agony and I fell on my side clutching my shoulder joint, which was all that was left of my arm. My family gasped and Edward let out a menacing growl. James dropped my arm as I rolled rocked back and forth on my side, my mouth opened in a silent screech. James picked me back up and had me in a head lock.

"let her go NOW." Edward's voice ordered threateningly. James laughed " or what? I'll snap her neck off before you even make a move."

" your outnumbered James." Carlisle said.

" I'll kill all of you before you can use that against me." James snarled.

' _kill!, he will never touch my family!" _I growled and my entire body started trembling uncontrollably. I was so mad right now, _' I could just, I could just…' _

My hand erupted in flames, _flames!_, but nobody had set me on fire, the flames seemed like it had come from out of my hands. _' this is my talent ' _I realized.

I turned, my strength coming back momentarily, I tore James apart limb by limb, then shot the flames out of my hand onto the pile of James's dismembered pieces.

The strength immediately went away once James was set aflame. I swayed and fell down, unable to stand anymore.

My family stood there in shock for a second before ciaos erupted. They screamed my name and then someone picked me up bridal-style. I looked up and lost myself in the topaz pools of Edward's eyes. He gave me that crooked grin that would have made my heart stop before I was changed. he lowered his lips to mine briefly before pulling back. He set me cautiously on my own two feet. My legs were instantly like jelly and collapsed under me. He quickly caught me though. I looked around at everyone's faces and whispered " I'm so glad you guys are here, I missed you." I clutched onto Edward's shirt for dear life and began to tearlessly sob.

Carlisle had picked up my right arm, which I was clutching my right shoulder joint where the arm was supposed to be. He handed me my arm. Esme began to dry sob on Carlisle's shoulder.

They all began to run, with me finally back in my Edward's arms again, back to the house which I have desperately longed for when James had me chained up in the cabin.

When we got to the house Edward laid me carefully on the couch in the huge living room. Someone exited the room, when they came back the smell of blood was with them. My memories and instincts told me that it was James torturing me again. I moaned and rolled the other way.

Alice explained " James would bring a bag of blood, drink some and then spill the rest in the room where she couldn't reach, but she could smell. She has never drank blood before, he deprived her of that. The family gasped and snarled at that explanation.

Carlisle softly spoke " Bella, I brought the blood for you to drink, I would NEVER hurt you like that." _'oops, I WAY overreacted' _I rolled back over and apologized " I'm sorry Carlisle, it's just memories made more sense to me than any other logical explanation. When he tortured me like that I learned to just look away and stop breathing, but I learned that about a week ago. I figured I had suffered long enough and I found a way to block it, it didn't make James very happy that I outsmarted him." I winced at the memory. They growled and asked " what did he do to you?!"

_~flashback~_

" _how come you aren't in pain?!" James snarled when I figured out that I no longer needed to breathe. So when he decided to use blood to torture me I just held my breath and looked away. A look of realization struck his face. " your holding your breath! You think it's funny that you outsmarted me? Well I'll show you how funny it is!"_

_He slapped my face and yanked my hair so my bite mark was visible. He grinned and leaned in. He bit my neck in the same place as the bite mark was again. ' it stung!', but not as bad as when I was human. _

_He grabbed my right arm and pulled it completely off of me! I screamed, I had thought that that was the worst pain ever, apart from the change of course, but I was wrong. The worst pain ( physical pain, not emotional) was when he pulled my right arm off the second time in the meadow. That was at least five times worse than the first time._

_~end of flashback~_

I guess I had zoned out because they were all looking at me with concerned stares, even Rosalie. " sorry, what was that?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled and replied " what I was saying was I saved some blood from a previous hunting trip. You drink it just like you would drink water when you were human, okay Bella?" " okay, thanks Carlisle." he placed the cup of blood in my hands, I took a curious sip and ended up finishing the glass in one huge gulp.

I started feeling stronger instantly. I stood up after putting the cup on the table and started hugging my family one by one.

I was finally home, where I belonged.

**author's note: I decided that I should make this chapter a long one, to thank the people that support me and have given me a chance to get this fan fiction story actually started. Thank you for sticking with me. P.M. me about anything you want to ask me and I will try my best to answer you.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. second talent

**Author's note: another update YAY! I would like to tell you that I have made another story its called " Bella's story" I only have one chapter up so far but I plan on updating really soon. I would like to ask if you guys could review your thoughts, suggestions, comments, anything about the story or how I am writing it, I would very much appreciate it, thank you! Now on with the story!**

chapter ten: talent

Two weeks after I escaped I so what had my strength back. _' finally, took long enough!'_ I was extremely tired of Edward and his family giving me blood from either a cup, I just felt so useless!

Edward and his family were taking me on my first hunting trip today. We organized how to arrange the hunting trip. Edward was going to run with me and the rest of his family would be running further behind us. Giving me space I guess. The family gave us a five minute head start so they would be further behind.

When Edward and I had crossed the river, after Edward teaching me how and then encouraging me to jump multiple times, as well as Emmet rolling on the ground laughing the entire time. Edward's family started running as soon as our feet hit the ground on the other side of the river.

The forest was beautiful from my vampire eyes. I have not seen this forest since I was human. It was SO clear. I could see perfectly for miles. I noticed details that I had never noted was there before.

The first animal I tracked down happened to be a HUGE grizzly bear. The thing had to be at least 400 pounds! _( sorry, I don't really know how much they weigh) _it's thick, rough brown hair stood up at all angles, I guess it had sensed my presence _' oh well, too late to back out now'_

I tensed and jumped, but somehow while I was in midair lunging for the grizzly bear's throat, it had slightly moved to the right. I slammed into the ground, hard. I brushed myself off and turned around, only to be tackled back into the ground again by the stupid grizzly bear. How the bear managed to tackle me, a recently changed vampire is beyond me. I tried pushing against the bear, which didn't get me anywhere. So I stuck to keeping the bear from biting my neck, I don't know what would happen.

" help!" I called out, the bear had the advantage and my strength was quickly ebbing away. As soon as I called out the bear was pulled off of me and killed. Edward and Carlisle knelt in front of me. " are you alright?" they asked. " I'm fine" I mumbled , " its not fair! I tried so hard, I was patient, had James not tortured me by not giving me blood I wouldn't be in this situation! I wouldn't have to be a burden by having you guys having to hunt for me!" I sobbed. Esme gasped and replied in a motherly tone " you will NEVER be a burden to us Bella." " its just not fair!" I sobbed and slammed my hands down into the ground.

Thunder erupted and the cloudless sky was covered in seconds and it started pouring down rain. I stopped my rant in shock " did I do that?" I asked. " I believe you did do that, looks like you have the power to control the elements and the weather. Looks like we just found your second talent." Carlisle said


	11. favorte pasttime

**Author's note: I have started another story its called " Bella's story" its about Bella having scoliosis, I wrote it because it is based on myself. I have to wear a hard shelled Boston brace for 23 hours a day. I am going to a scoliosis camp to try and correct my curve for two weeks. I would really appreciate it if you would review a " good luck!" or something. I really hope it works because the step after this is surgery and I am only thirteen. Review about this story please reviews are the most important to me so….**

**JREVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!J**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: FAVORITE PASTTIME.

" there is going to be a thunder storm today around noon" Alice announced, having just come out of one of her visions. " okay, and why is that important exactly Alice?" I asked.

" oh, sorry, let me explain. We need thunder to play baseball because it sounds like thunder when we bat, so every time there is a thunder storm we go to a clearing just outside our territory and play. We just haven't been able to lately because we were nursing you back to health, which was more important. Now that you are better you can play with us.' Alice replied.

_~ at noon~_

" okay, time to pick teams! It does not have to be a combination of boys and girls, okay jazzy?" Alice enthusiastically announced once we arrived to the clearing, after she put down the bases.

" I will start the picking." Alice squealed and clapped her hands. " I pick Bella!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and stepped next to Alice. I have never been picked first before, I was always last because of my clumsiness.

" I pick Emmet." Jasper said. Emmet smiled and pulled Rosalie in for a passionate kiss. I looked away, giving them some privacy like I did in my human years.

" I pick Esme!" Alice said, smiling. Esme came up and hugged Alice and I whispering " we are going to put them to shame girls!"

" I pick Edward." Jasper said while smiling at me. My spirit dropped a little and then I realized _' this will make the game all that more worth it , because if we won , we get bragging rights.' _

Our team consists of all the girls : Rosalie is pitching, Alice is out fielding , Esme is 2nd and 3rd baseman and I am 1st baseman.

The boy's positions are : Jasper is pitching, Emmet is out fielding, Carlisle is 2nd and 3rd baseman and Edward is 1st baseman. The boys are batting first.

Emmet stood up to the plate and Rose pitched perfectly. He hit the ball straight to me, I caught it and tagged the base and Emmet before he got there. I got Jasper out next.

Carlisle went up to bat , he hit the ball at least 100 feet above my base. I jumped and caught it, the force of the ball knocked me down on my back just behind the trees lining the clearing that was just out of the Cullen's territory.

I was about to get back up when I was pushed back down , I looked up and gasped _' oh my god.'_

**ooh cliffhanger! Leave your guess on what, or who has Bella pinned in a review. I have finally got this story in motion! I just need at least four reviews to update another chapter before Saturday, July 6****th**** because I am leaving for two weeks to try and correct my scoliosis curves, wish me the best of luck! **

**J R EVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!J**


	12. BITE ME!

**Thank you for the reviews, I said I would update if I got four more and I believe I got six!****J thank you for all the good lucks . Now I would like to say congrats to the two people who guessed right! A guest , which happens to be my mom, but I swear I only showed her what I have showed you guys, I like to keep her guessing, and TEAM EDWARD 2013 ! You guys guessed that it was a werewolf and TEAM EDWARD 2013 was correct to even the person , Sam. **

**So thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it!J now on with the chapter!**

chapter 12: BITE ME!

I was about to get back up when I was pushed back into the ground by a HUGE black wolf. I threw it off of me and he smashed into a nearby pine tree. " Bella?!" the Cullen's called, alarmed by the falling of the tree the wolf smashed into. As soon as the wolf got up I was surrounded by a pack of growling, HUGE wolves. I growled back, suddenly my vision was tinted with red and my hands started heating up telling me that I was using my control over fire, but then it wasn't just my hands, it was my entire being.

The wolves' eyes grew wide and they gave me more space. Just then, my family rushed through the trees, Esme gasped and moved her hand over her non beating heart.

" BELLA!" Edward screamed and rushed forward , only to be stopped by Jasper.

" Edward, she is using her power , she is not burning, she is not in pain, she is fine." Jasper said over and over again, calming Edward down.

I eased down my power until I was no longer on fire. As soon as I was extinguished a huge black wolf tackled me and bit my neck. My vampire skin was not yet as hard as it should be so the wolf's teeth sank into my neck. I screamed and Edward slammed the wolf into another wolf and he picked me up. " James bit her, not one of us so the treaty is still valid!" the wolves backed into the trees and a moment later seven guys and one girl emerged from where they disappeared.

Edward explained " they are wolf shifters , they are not like the ones that shift every full moon. They have somewhat control over when they shift. This is Sam , the alpha, then there is Jared, Paul, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quill." Sam stepped forward " sorry for the misunderstanding, the treaty is still in place , correct?" Sam asked. Carlisle nodded " now, I would like to take my family home, is that alright?" the werewolves nodded and we ran off.

As we were passing the river boundary line **( from eclipse when the wolves and the Cullens are chasing Victoria) **I looked over and lost myself in Edward's eyes and I forgot to look where I was going. I tripped over an embedded stone and I tumbled all the way down the river side and I stopped in the middle of the river. When I came back up resurfacing from the water Emmet sounded like he was dying of laughter, if he needed air he would be choking right now. Carlisle was softly chuckling and Esme had her hand over her mouth trying to block the sound of her laugh. Everyone else was laughing, but not as much as Emmet.

Emmet was cracking joke after joke on the way home and I was getting fed up with it, especially after his latest comment " wow, you're the only clumsy vampire in the world, leave it to you, Bella."

I stopped running and I started violently shaking. The rest of the family stopped running and stared at me in shock. I blinked and when I opened my eyes my family gasped. I realized that I was looking up at them instead of them being at eyelevel. I looked down to see brown fur with golden speckled paws! Then I shifted again and when I looked down it was the paws of a white snow leopard ! I then shifted into a tiny gray kitten! _' what is happening to me?'_

_**Author's note: I really appreciate all the reviews! Here is a deal : I only have two days left until I leave for two weeks with no computer , today and tomorrow. So if I get at least 5-6 reviews I will update another chapter, the time is ticking for me to type up another chapter before you are left guessing what is going to happen, unless you review of courseJ so 1...2.…3.….REVIEW!**_


	13. ExplanAtions

Edward dialed a number on his silver phone and a few long minutes of me completely freaking out Sam and his Pack showed up. They glanced at me for A minute inconfusion _' why are they staring at me like that? Oh yeah! Maybe because I am a cat right now and theyhave absolutely no idea who I am, I wonder how Edward beat around the bush on that one on the phone.'_

Sam was the first to break out of the prison of the shock, that I had shifted. He lookEd over at Alice , who was standing next to jasper with a furiously frustrated look on her small, petite face. Then I realized why her face held that expression _' duh!' _she can't see the future whenever the wolves interfere, she brought me to this knowledge after I learned that werewolves existed earlier this afternoon. He told Alice to get me an outfit to wear because when I shift back , I won't have any clothes on. _' oh grrreeeaatt , Alice picking out my outfit, what am I going... Wait, what?! Did he just say that I was going to be I the NUDE when I shift back! If I was human right now my cheeks would be as red as a newborns eyes. _

_ Leah picked me up and took me behind the trees. " okay Bella, your going to need to relax and visualize yourself in human form, how tall you are, the color of your hair, voice, clothes, stuff like that._

_ As soon as I phased back Leah handed me the clothes before walking away to give me privacy. When I got into the dark blue colored vnEck top Edward really likes on me with grey leggings and blue ballet flats. _

_ " are you done bella?" Leah asked. " yeah, I'm done." I called back. " then come on out and meet the pack As a shifter." _

_ I walked out and waved at everyone.i let my gaze wander over and I lost myself in the depths of Edwards pure golden eyes. It was suddenly like it was no longer gravity holding me here, it was Edward. I gasped and asked " what just Happened? It feels like its no longer gravity holding me here, it's Edward." I looked down in embaressment. _

_ " don't be embaressed Bella, it's a shape shifter thing, iT happens when you find your true soul mate. It's called imprinting and you just found your imprint." Sam explained. _

_ I smiled and ran into Edwards strong, loving embrace and I wrapped my arms around his neck and said " I love you." not caring who else was here with us and I pulled his head down anglutton up on my tip toes and kissed him. I pulled away and smiled up at him, which he returned with his signature crooked grin. _

_ " Bella , it's the pack's tradition for all the new members to go to the next bonfire pack meeting, which happens to be tonight, so we are going to have to steal you for a little bit okay? You have to spend a little time away from your imprint, sorry Bella." Leah said andsmiled warmly at me __**( Leah and Bella became friends , I decided that we could all get closer to Leah if she warmed up a bit to the characters , hope you agree!) **__i squeezed edward's hand tighter and frowned, which sent the pack and my family into a huge laughing fit, which emmet and Seth, Leah's brother, took too far and ended up rolling around laughing on the ground. I could tell they were going to badjust as close as brothers._

_ " okay Bella, so I'll pick you up around six thirty when the sun starts coming down, is that alright? Oh and be surge to wear a bathing suit under your clothes in case we go swimming after."leah said, still lightly chuckling. "okay I'll see you around six thirty, I'm going to go get ready, okay?" I asked. " yeah, that's fine, see you later Bella!" " bye!" I said and turned around. Alice nearly tackled me in a hug while chanting " thank you!" a million times. " why are you thanking me so profusely alice?" I asked. " because you decided to let me pick out your outfit as long as its not outrageous, and it's something comfy to go to the beach, oh! I have the perfect bathing suit!" Alice squealed. _

_ The bathing suit was a pink bikini with tropical plants and flowers on it. I have green leapord print short shorts with a light brown vneck top with matching flip flops. Just as I put on my flip flops, then hugged and thanked Alice, the doorbell rang and Edward answered it. " Bella, Leah is here to pick you up!" _

_ I walked downstairs said my goodbyes then kissed Edward and he whispered " good luck my little lamb." " you know, your not the sick, masochistic lion you think you are, you are my big, handsome lion. Love you." I said truthfully and then walked out! Leaving Edward with a goofy smile, emmet and jasper laughing, Esme and Carlisle smiling like proud parents, and rosalie and Alice gushing " awwwwww!" _

_ I asked " are we running Leah?" " we are , not in human form." she replied._

_" to shift do the exact opposite of when you shifted back earlier this afternoon. Imagine yourself as an animal." _

_ I thought about when Edward called me his " little lamb" I visualized myself phasing into a lamb and I did. I walkedonto Edwards seeing range and said " I love you!" I think he got the gist of it because he yelled back " I love you my little lamb, be careful and I'll see you soon!" I then shifted into a wolf and ran with Leah to the bonfire. _

_**Thank you , hope you love it! You know I'm like an energize bunny on reviews. I'm changing it a bit though.**_

_** 1-4 reviews( for this chapter) no new chapter :( **_

_** 5-10 reviews( for this chapter) short chapter **_

_** 11-16 reviews( for this chapter) regular chapter**_

_** 17-22reviews( for this chapter) long chapter!:)**_

_** review!:)**_


	14. authors note

**hi guys I have at least one more review until I update another chapter but the number of reviews decides the length of the chapter. Oh and my other story has not been updated in a while because it is based on my scoliosis. I am at a camp right now for my scoliosis and if I update the scoliosis story thats just too much scoliosis dont you agree? Well keep up with the revies pleases!;)**


	15. Bonfire

chapter 14: bonfire

**i hope you guys like it, i got four reviews so i think this is short enough because of he number of review i got i am going to write it kind of short. enjoy!**

leah and i started running and we were about halfway when i heard leah's voice in my head. _ ' we are almost there, we should get there in about two minutes. oh, and this is how the pack comunicates. cool huh?'_ ' **yeah.' **i answered.

we ran ont the beach and Sam introduced me to the elders as Leah had explained who the elders were on the way here. leah and i shifted back and took our clothes from the band on our leg and got dressed.

i took off my flip flops as we reached the sand again. i felt the sand sink in between my toes and i plopped down on a log with leah next to me. the logs were surrounding a big pile of sticks and i watched as Jacob lit it. the fire turned the green you would expect to find on a mermaid's tail. " its like that because of the salt water, it affects it somehow." Jacob said, noticing my gaze of fascination.

the meeting started and the elders told th pack's legends about making a treaty with my family, the Cullens, Taha Aki , the third wife and how her bravery is the reason the quilette wolves are still here today. we were made to protect humans from vampires, human drinking vampires, which thankfully did not include me or my family. Sam talked about the pack discovering the trail of a were to hunt him/her down. to keep the vamp from killing any humans in the area.

the wind blew and i caught a new scent kind of like the Cullens but different, more ...bitter. " guys, whats hat smell. it smells bad." said and scrunched up my nose in revoltion. " well Bella, you just smelled our human drinking vamp. it smells like that because it drinks humans , not animals, come on, lets go get it." Sam answered.

we went into the woods and put our clothes around our ankles and phased. i raised my head and howled in wolf form. hoping Edward would hear it and come looking.

i took off after the scent. when i caught up, the pack was chasing after an african american vampire with dark brown, long dreadlocks. i was running at the back of the packwhen he threw Sam into Jacob into each other and they tumbled down the hill like barrels and they knocked down most of the pack. Seth,Leah and I were the only ones standing. we took off and we were soon at the river boundary line. the Cullens showed themselves right as the vamp landed on their side, he soon jumpd back over.

Seth jumped for him and missed, landing in the river. Leah and I tackled him and he was destroyed in seconds. i went into the forest with Leah , phased and came back. " do any of you guys have a lighter?" i asked. Carlisle pulled out a silver flip lighter and tossed it to me. " thanks dad." I lit the vamp on fire, then i high-fived Leah and we yelled " girl power!" at the same time. i yelled " jinx"

i jumped onto the Cullen's side of the river and handed the lighter back to Carlisle. i turned towards Leah and Seth and asked " Do you think its okay with Sam if i go home with Edward and his family. Just then Sam called out " its fine Bella , you earned it, enjoy some time with the Cullens. see you later!"

i walked hand in hand with Edward back to the house. i got " congrats"s , " that was so sweet back at the house earlier" s , and " we are so proud of you sweetie." the last one was from Esme. i found the places i belonged , with my family, the cullens and with my pack.

**author's note: i know its kind of rushed but i need to get this done , i am finally where my really exciting chapter ideasare, so YAY! i got my results of my xray with some hip weight stuff and the degree was 33, 11 less than what it is without the weights. as long as i keep doing it it will probably end up somewhere close to it, that means i wont even be a candidate for a brace OR surgery! im so happy if it works!:) ask me any quesions you have in reviews, tell me your fave part in reviews, stuff like that to help mke the chapters longer because...**

**1-4 reviews( for this chapter) no new chapter :( **

**5-10 reviews ( for this chapter) short chapter**

**11-16 reviews( for this chapter) regular chapter**

**17-22reviews ( for this chapter) long chapter! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!;) **


	16. happily ever after

chapter 15: happily ever after

Edward has been acting wierd over the last week. I know 100 percent that it is not about the vampire incident last week because when i asked him he said " absolutley not , i would have done the same thing if he came back over." The entire family seemed to know what was happening, including my second family , the pack. _'why am i in the dark?'_

this afternoon Edward and I were going ona picnic down in our meadow. we haven't been there since everything has been so hectic lately. Anyways, when I was heading up to get ready Alice gave me a dark purple strapless dress, a white sweater and white flats.

when i was ready Edward had already finished getting ready and packing the blanket and we set off for the meadow. the flowers were in full bloom today, the sun was out, which was rare and there were fluffy white clouds spread over th sky.

we set the blanket down and we watched the clouds while we layed on our backs. i watched Edwards golden eyes from recently huntng light up as he pointed at a cloud and said " hey its a heart cloud." but it was too perfect to be a cloud. It was just the outline of a heart, like a plane made it. " i think it was plane made, i dont think its a cloud." I looked over at Edward and gasped.

He was down on one knee and he held a fancy closed ring box. " Isabella Marie Swan, my little lamb, will you marry me?" _ ' oh my god! so this is why I was left in the dark!' _ He opened the box and inside was the most elegant ring I had ever seen. It had a gold band with small blue diamonds going around the band and it had a white diamond nestled on top.

" yes, i will marry you Edward!" Edward picked me up and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said " i love you." and kissed him.

After things settled down Edward laughed " we should be getting back, Alice will want to start planning as soon as possible."

When we got home Alice said " soooooo, what happened?" I showed her the ring on my left hand. She grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down. " your engaged! congrats! we need to start planning imidietly!"

**i know my writing is skipping spaces. i need to get these chapters out so i can start where my chapter ideas start.**

**1-4 reviews no new chapter:( **

**5-10 reviews short chapter**

**11-16 reviews regular chapter**

**17-22 reviews long chapter!:)**


End file.
